


Opposites Attract

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have fun while painting TJ's ceiling.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Opposites Attract

The two boys were sitting down on the couch trying to find something to watch, but as they came up with nothing to entertain them, TJ came up with an idea.

"We can paint my ceiling!"

"Why not your walls?"

"Because it'd be cool to just stare at a painting of the sky or a rainbow. And plus, it'd be more challenging. It's more entertaining that way."

"Ok, as long as I'm not bored, I'll do it!"

TJ went to the attic and got out some cans of paint. They had decided on painting the night sky. They put tarps on everything so the paint wouldn't drip onto his stuff. Along the way, they had paint fights and had blue, black, white, and gray paint all over their skin and clothes.

Once they were done painting, they took away the tarps from everything and laid down on the bed, gazing at the masterpiece that they made.

"It looks so cool," TJ whispered.

"It really does," Cyrus said.

They stared at it for a while, and then TJ said, "I'm the moon, and you're the stars."

"That'd be so cool if I were a star. I'd be able to look down at earth if I wanted to."

"Yeah. And you'd be a smaller version of the sun."

"Yeah. And you'd be the opposite of me."

A few minutes passed, and they were still gazing at the ceiling, enjoying the peaceful silence, when Cyrus says, "I really like the moon."

"I like it too," TJ said, looking at the painting.

Cyrus sat up and said, "No, I really really like the moon."

There was silence. TJ sat up on the bed. He still didn't get what he was saying. "You know what, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow," said Cyrus.

He started walking towards the door but stopped in his tracks as TJ spoke up, "I really like the stars....." Cyrus turned back to face him, "I really really like you."

"You do?"

TJ smiled, "Yes, I do."

Cyrus walked back to the edge of the bed, and they both laid down, this time facing each other.

TJ chuckled, "I guess opposites do attract."

Cyrus chuckled at the comment, "Yeah. Opposites attract."

Somehow everything about him changed when he was with Cyrus. His smile, his eyes, his face softened. He wasn't like that with anyone else. He was only like that with him. 

They decided to lay down on the bed again, this time, holding hands until dawn sent them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in August but just finished! I haven't written Tyrus in way too long. I may continue with these oneshots since I have a bunch of them unfinished. I hope you guys liked this oneshot! 
> 
> All my other oneshots and Tyrus fanfics are on Wattpad but I won't be publishing them on here. It'll just be my current finished works.


End file.
